Loving You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [YUFFENTINE][LEMON SCENTED] Yuffie is 21 and a soon to be mother. Will Yuffie and Vincent's love be exposed to their friends who have not seen them in 3 years? What will life be like with a little yuffentine running around?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Enjoy! There is some lemon in this as well. :D_

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I, Yuffie Kisaragi, have turned twenty one and I am a mother-to-be. The words were strong in my mind as I placed a hand on my stomach that had just begun to protrude. 

"Two months." The edges of my lips curled upward as warmth spread through my chest, flowing to my fingertips and toes as I stood there quietly in front of my lover with his crimson eyes following my movements. "You're going to be a father, Vincent." I repeated for the millionth time this morning. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl," I paused and giggled with delight. "Or, maybe both? Twins do run in my family you know." I gave a nod of my head for confirmation.

"Should you really be moving around like that?" I heard him ask as I spun around in a few circles around our large bedroom.

I came to a stop in front of him, leaning down slightly so our noses touched, with a giggle I quickly pressed my lips against his for a short kiss before grabbing his clawed hand. "Dance with me." Giving a tug I was surprised to see Vincent actually rise. As I looked into his eyes, I could feel him take his armored hand away and wrap it firmly around my waist, as his other captured my other hand. My left foot reached up and kicked the side of the record player, its mechanical hand falling onto the already spinning record.

The scratching of the music box was audibly evident as the father of my soon-to-be child captured my lips with his own. It took only a second before I soon whisked around the room as the classical music filled the room. Although, I was not found of the music, I had grown up around it enough to appreciate it, even if only slightly.

We stopped as the sounds came to a stop, replaced by the clanking of our metal gate. "The mail is here." Vincent commented absently as he noticed how I looked out the window.

"Since when do we get mail?" My mood was still roaring as I shut off the record player and headed towards the door leading out into the hallway. "Are you coming Vinny?" I asked, popping my head back into our room. I blinked as I noticed he was no longer there, "Vinny?"

"Over here." The deep tone of his voice sounded, a small smirk spreading to his lips as I frowned.

"Very funny!" I pouted, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the stairs.

The town was quiet as usual as we opened to door to find whatever was in the metal compartment beside out door. I reached up to grab the white envelope, partially sticking out, but as my fingers closed onto it I was greeted by the touch of my fingers. "Vinny!" I roared. "You give me that!" Swiftly I chased him back inside, the heavy door closing behind me. Giving him a deadly look with my stormy eyes I could only pout once more as he leaned against the back of the couch, opening the envelope. "Well?" I tapped my foot.

"Tifa is throwing a party." He paused, folding the piece of paper. "It will be tonight."

"Tonight?" My face fell, "How are we supposed to get there by tonight? She lives out in the middle of nowhere!" I stomped my foot. I could see the amusing look in his eyes. "What? Don't you want to see our friends again? It's been three years! We missed the last one…"

Valentine frowned, "You were sick."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm not now!"

"Good. Then get packed." He paused to place the piece of paper back in the envelope, giving the clock in the background a glance. "Cid will be here in an hour."

"Oh Vinny!" I squealed, running past him and towards the stairs. I'd almost bet he was shaking his head as I took off, but all I could think about was tonight.

Loading a few clothes of ours into the small bag, I hummed wildly with uncontained excitement. Zipping it shut, I nearly jumped as I felt arms wrapped around me tightly. Leaning back into the embrace I murmured as I felt his fingertips slowly undo ever button of my waist length black shirt. The metal of his hand was pressed gently against my stomach as finger tips pulled my white cotton bra down, exposing the milky white breasts that were hidden beneath. "Vincent." I felt him shutter with excitement as my hand reached behind me, tugging on his belt.

The foreplay continued till I found him above me on our silk sheeted red bed. My head leaned up to capture his lips, my wrists held softly beneath his palms. "Yuffie, my darling." Vincent formally spoke, as his lips swept to my neck, nibbling lightly on my flesh. His hand released one of my wrists as is came to grab my waist with a gentle but rough touch. Without hesitation I moaned through my parted lips as he positioned himself and firmly filled himself into me.

His efforts were gentle, but held its own rugged nature to it as he fulfilled me with my orgasm and his. We lay there for too few of minutes as a not so elegant voice tore through the house.

"Where the fuck are ya?" It was Cid. I nearly fell out of the bed as I scrambled for my clothes, the creaking of the main staircase loud to our ears at the moment. Avalanche had yet to even know of our relationship, as we had kept it fairly quite over the past three years that we had been together. Looking under the bed, I groaned. "Where's my shirt?" My voice was frantic.

The article was tossed onto my head, as I heard the rustling of pants being zipped and buckled. I looked back to see a chiseled chest be covered by a soft fabric. I pouted, as I usually did, and then returned to buttoning my shirt.

Footsteps were louder, and I caught my breath as the door to our bedroom opened just as I ran a come through my messy hair. "Hi Cid." I giggled lightly, looking to a stoic Valentine, I nearly laughed at the blush that was beginning to scold his face. It was a rare site to see him blush, I knew, but the red that took over Highwind's face was much deeper in color.

I could hear my lover pick up the bag I had packed and head towards and past our friend into the hallway before Cid knew what to do. The bedroom door soon shut with a thud as the bellowing voice of a constant smoker echoed our home again. "Just what the fuck were you two doing in there?" I giggled, Vincent was no doubt wishing for meteor to come take him at the moment. "What's Yuffie doing here anyway?" I heard him ask as I came bounding down the stairs, still in the process of tying my left shoe.

"Why travel 800 miles to sleep with each other, when I can just stay here?" I replied, with my 'Kisaragi grin'. As the redness of their faces reappeared, even though it had yet to fade completely, I rushed past them and towards the airship. I guess one of our secrets was out.

"Yeah, like he would sleep with a brat like you." I heard Highwind mutter coldly as he brushed past me, up onto his ship.

My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything even though his comment pinched my heart. 'Three years and I am still a 'brat'.' Vincent's arm wrapped around my shoulders to comfort me as my happy mood seemed to drizzle away.

A smile returned to my lips as he placed a hand on my stomach gently, his lips leaning down to nibble at my ear. "And soon we will have a 'brat' of our own." His whispering voice stated, as he stood straight again. I never noticed Nanaki watching us…

* * *

**TBC**

_Author's Note: …Hope you enjoyed the prologue!_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: READ and ENJOY **:P**_

**Chapter One**

_

* * *

Yuffie's POV_

I could feel my stomach cease its constant rotations of nauseated pain as the airship settled firmly on the plains before the Strife home. Leaning onto my right leg, I reached up to secure my long hair into a better pony tail as some of the sides had fallen ungraciously into my face. With my great ninja skills I could sence a presence behind me, as I turned I saw my lover holding our bag and walk with silence as we departed the airship that now had another layer of vomit somewhere on the floor. My lips curved upwards farther as I saw a flash of brown hair come through the nearby front door. "Tifa!" She waved, as did I.

As I came closer, my eyes widened and I jumped up in excitement. "You're pregnant!" My giggle was loud, I was sure, running forward I leaned down to talk to her belly. "Hi there!"

"It's a boy." Tifa exclaimed, "Doctor says about two more weeks."

I smiled and stood up as Valentine came to stand beside us. "Congratulations."

It was then I could have sworn that I saw a flash of pride in his eyes over our 'litte secret'. As warmth cascaded over me, it was nearly ruined by Cid's _elegant_ voice. "The brat puked all over my fucking airship." But, the mirth of happiness was in his tone. 'Its been a long time since I have.' I mused.

"Who knows." Mrs. Strife began. "Maybe you'll have a baby someday too."

"Yeah, who knows." My eyes danced, and I could have sworn Tifa's widened. However, all the scrutiny was gone as I ran into the house. "The great Yuffie is here!"

_Author's POV_

Cid wrapped an arm uncermoniously across his wife's shoulders, as he lit another cigarette. "The brat sure got sickthis time." The comment was vaguly true as Miss. Kisaragi was currently praying to the porcillan god. "She seemed fine once we landed."

A snort, "The brat is always making a mess traveling." Wallace slapped his knee. "I'll never clean that up again…" With a cringe the dark skinned man reached for his beer, starting the 'party' early.

"Yuffie." The familiar dark voice sounded, alerting everyone of Yuffie's entrance. "Are you feeling better?"

With stormy eyes, the young woman could only give a glare to the playful stare before retorting with her own remark. "Oh, sure. It just feels like something is growing inside me," She stopped, observing his features. "-Trying to get me to redecorate."

Tifa gave out an unsure laugh. Patting the seat beside her, she motioned for her friend to take a seat. "What's been going on with you?" She paused, interupting me before I could begin. "Cloud and I sent an invitation for you, but it was returned. Don't you live in Wutai anymore?"

A roll of eyes and a groan, ninja Yuffie tappd he foot against the floor. "I left Wutai four years ago." The reasons were simple, Yuffie concluded in the recess of her mind, he'd wanted her to marry and take over the throne to her hometown. Of course, she left telling him where to stuff it… The thought of her fathers reddened face sent an amused chuckle through her lips before giving an uneasy laugh at the odd looks she was receiving. "I went to Nibleheim and Vinny-boy was nice enough to let me stay at the mansion." Her eyes glanced to him and winked, had he not had the cape covering his face she might have seen the smirk he lately wore.

Barret leaned forward to set his drink down. The look he gave Valentine was of sympathy. "How you holding up living with the brat?"

Vincent merely shrugged. "Quite well." He replied, looking to the woman of his heart before staring into the dark eyes of his loud spoken friend. "…She helps me in _every_ aspect around the house." The 'subtle' hint sent both the ninja and pilot into reddened blushes and a clearing cough.

Nanaki chuckled, as well as any animal could, as he watched the interactions. Kisaragi's eyebrows narrowed before widening. He knew, she concluded with a small laugh…

"Let's head into the backyard." The very pregnant comrade spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

_Yuffie's POV_

I was the last to stand, walking around the coffee table I smiled at Vincent who stood against the wall waiting for me. The others had just barely made it out the door leading to the moonlit world. With a mischeivious mood I swayed my hips as I brushed past him. It was then I was greeted by the feeling of loving arms capturing me, one with a hand grabbing my rear while another wrapped gently around my waist with its cybernetic mobility, pulling my back into his chest. "Why are you toying with them?" Vincents words were soft, playful even.

"Its fun. Besides, you do not seem to be complaining." My reply wasn't what made me smile, no, it was the way his red orbs danced with something that still mezmorized me. Happiness.

"They'll want to know why your not drinking with them." He stated, nuzzling my neck, the buckles of nearly catchig my hair in them.

My smile slid to a smirk. "They will also want to know why we are not out there yet either."

"Yes." Another voice commented, sending us into quick frenzy as we moved from one another. "Why _is_ that?" The amusement inside the tone was hard to miss. Cloud nearly laughed at our tomato faces, but decided to just wave his hand. "How long?"

My heart fluttered. "3 years."

Strife gave my lover a knowing grin and proceeded back out the door, which we promptly followed him through.

As we sat I could see our comrade whisper in Tifa's ears. Not that I could have missed with the way her chocolate eyes nearly wrapped them selves in a candy wrapper as she slammed her hands onto her knees with unhidden delight. "You and Vincent are dating?"

I tried as hard to be silent under the observation of the group who was staring at me with wide-surprised eyes. "What?" I tried sounding innocent, but shuffled my booted feet.

"Why didn't you say so?" Shera stated, patting me on the shoulder from her spot beside me.

Cid groaned, "That's just fucking great!" He mutted, covering his face. "So I _was_ walking in on what I'd fucking thought."

"What?" Questioning had begun, and I scorched the color of fire, the shade of Vincent's eyes. Who, by he way, was managing to sit stoically through the whole thing, not saying a word as usual.

"Come on now Cid." Shera murmured, hidden laughter underneath her sympathetic gaze. "Couples do these things you know. Just because its Yuffie and—"

Another loud groan and the sound of a lighter flickering, I nearly laughed. I'd never seen Highwind so unnerved by such a natural subject… "Don't worry Cid." He let a blue eye peak through his fingers. "We were just finishing when you got there no doubt. I mean really," I paused. "I'd just barely gotten my shirt buttoned when you—"

"Yuffie!" The other crimson faced man, my lover, scolded. Barret's laughter was probably the loudest as our group disbanded to look for drinks, or another topic of conversation as the party began with a _bang_.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello! Another chappy for all the wonderful reviewers and readers! Woo! I am so damn tired, its 2:13am and my husband fell asleep on the couch while waiting for me to write this chapter. So you better like it **:D :D :D**_


End file.
